


Kryptonite

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori Weston was one of those girl you didn’t expect.</p><p>Pencil skirt, bronze curls, manicures and this season’s make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>> _**Proclivity**   _(noun)__  
>  pro·cliv·i·ty [proh-kliv-i-tee]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  natural or habitual inclination or tendency; propensity; predisposition:  _a proclivity to meticulousness_.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  bent, leaning, disposition.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  aversion.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1585–95; < Latin prōclīvitās tendency, literally, a steep descent, steepness, equivalent to prōclīv ( is ) sloping forward, steep ( prō- pro- + clīv ( us ) slope + -is adj. suffix) + -itās -ity
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Time Frame:** Season Two, or really any for her

Lori Weston was one of those girl you didn’t expect.

Pencil skirt, bronze curls, manicures and this season’s make-up.

Not the girl, of course, who got comics on her tablet. Who planned her DVR with the intelligent sci-fi and timeless classics. Not the girl who scheduled her vacations off to coincide with conventions on the other side of the continent. Not the girl with containers full of costumes under her bed.

People might call it hobby, or even a proclivity. But Lori’s quiet about it, not because she’s ashamed by any margin, but because she liked simply calling it _hers._


End file.
